Talk:Streamline Dart
Blaster compatibility Since I have one of nearly every Dart Tag and N-Strike blaster made (as well as a couple of older series blasters), I figured I was in the best position to put together a list of which blasters do and do not work with streamline darts. Testing was done in my apartment shooting down an approx. 20 foot hall towards a door. Testing was done with 4 randomly selected streamline darts out of my bag. Result criteria were as follows: 4 out of 4 hitting the door = works. 2 or 3 hitting the door, or at least going greater than 10 feet = mixed results. No darts going greater than 10 feet (or even loading properly) = fail. For obvious reasons, I didn't test clip system blasters, or the front gun from the Longshot, and the only Elite blaster I have right now is the Hail Fire, so I couldn't test the other models in that line. All blasters were un-modified Works (in no particular order other than the random order I tested them in) Barricade Hyperfire Firefly Maverick Speedload 6 Rebel Fleet Trooper blaster Eliminator Strikefire Secret Shot (original two barrel one, not the pocket blaster) Tech Target Eliminator Clone Trooper blaster Secret Shot AS-1 Stormfire Vulcan Hail Fire Jolt Spectre Mixed results Captain Rex blaster Reflex Fails Quick 16 (I did manage to get one to fire about 12 feet after a few tries, but I think that was a fluke) Nite Finder Scout Switch Shot Sharp Shot Magstrike (darts didn't even seat deep enough in the clip to load it) If anyone wants to use this info to update the article (or the articles for the failing blasters) with this list, feel free. I won't have the time over the next week or so to do it. Oddly enough, the two oldest blasters I have (Tech Target Eliminator and Switch Shot) seemed to work BETTER than most of the newer ones, even better than many clip system blasters or my modified Nite Finders!! Bluedragon1971 (talk) 15:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, either that or just add the list of the ones known NOT to work. That would seem to be far simpler. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 17:11, December 20, 2012 (UTC) As far as I'm aware, Streamlines are the only dart type that have a problem with any signicant number of blasters (other than clip system blasters ONLY working with them or Elites). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 18:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Just tested a few more blasters we got for Christmas, here are some more that don't work with streamlines: Swarmfire Speedswarm Triad EX-3 (this one is kind of funny - all 3 darts fire at once, maybe about 5 feet) The Rapid Fire AS-20 will fire them, but they will not stay in the barrel if it is pointed down. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 20:56, December 26, 2012 (UTC) This info is quite interesting - although I knew about the SwitchShot & Nite finder not working with streamlines. It's useful as well. One thing I'm wondering about is whether the Barrel Break should count as they fire them but have an awful range. That thing Bluedragon1971 said about the Traid EX-3 was kinda weird. Funny the Tech Target Eliminator works with Streamlines, being an EX blaster (technically I think). What do you say about doing this on Whistler, Tagger Micro and Elite dart pages? :) REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 10:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Arw you ''sure ''these go a few feet in the Barrel Break? I just tested with my Sonic one and they seem FINE. (Don't go into a Strongarm-Whistler-like one please). Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 17:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I just tested. As have horrible range, Ts don't have good range either but are better than As and Ks have the best, but their range isn't as goodas it is from other darts. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 09:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Out of what I have (that don't work qith them): *Nite Finder *Snapfire *Swarmfire *Switchshot (almost accidentally put an 'i' instead of the 'o' then :P Out of what I know (whether I have them or not): *Captain Rex blaster *Reflex IX-1 *Quick 16 *Strongarm Elite Can the Rebelle Femme Fire work with these ( I am buying them for a nephew )